Fairy Tail Evils Series
by Beta5200
Summary: Haku Yowane made a dreadful wish, and now members of Fairy Tail are stuck in their places in the Evils series. Will they all survive with the power of friendship? Or will destiny and a wish tear them apart? Who knows, they may even make a few more friends along the way... Jerza, Nalu, Graju, small Gajevy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Yup, Beta5200 here. My friend (Darkus Cat) and I are doing a crossover challenge. While she's doing Kuroshitsuji and Infernal Devices, I'm going to be doing The Evils series (TwiRight Prank, Daughter of Evil, etc…) in other words, a Vocaloid and Fairy Tail crossover. I hope you enjoy it! Here's the cast:**

**Yellow Queen: Rin, then Ultear. She just fits my image of an evil queen… **

**Yellow Servant: Len, then Gray. **

**Kyle, aka Blue Prince: Kaito, then Natsu. **

**Michala, aka Green Girl: Miku, then Lucy.**

**Germaine aka Red Warrior: Meiko, then Erza. It was way too fitting.**

**Clarith, aka Daughter of White: Haku, then Michelle Lobster.**

**Please note that I am basing this off the songs, not the novels. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, or the novels, or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Rin was standing in front of the ocean, tears spilling down her face. Her short blonde hair flew around her face, and she huddled her tattered brown blanket closer to her body as a sudden gust of strong wind huffed at her. Shivering, she screamed something at the sky once before collapsing to the ground, sobbing.

Haku had been standing off in the distance when she heard a scream. She rushed over, long white hair dancing behind her. She saw Rin, wrapped around in a tattered brown blanket. A shudder ran through her as she remembered how Rin had confessed that she was the Yellow Queen. Eyes glittering with hate, Haku reached into her pocket and drew out a knife. As she stepped forward, an apparition of a boy with blonde hair stopped her. He smiled gently. Haku watched as Rin took a bottle with a wish in it and watched as it floated on the waves of the sea.

After Rin had left, Haku waded into the water and retrieved the bottle. Inside was a message that said "If we could be reborn, it would be fine to be born as twins again." Haku, who seemed to be possessed, used her knife and drew a bit of her blood before writing on the parchment. Then she put the paper back into the bottle and let it drift on the waves.

She remembered Rin screaming, "Why us?!" at the sky, she remembered staring at Miku's dead eyes in horror, she remembered Kaito's determined face to avenge her death, she remembered Meiko and her sad look as the "evil queen" died, and finally, she remembered Miku happy, alive, and smiling again. That's when the world was enveloped by a flashing white light as waves of wind tore through it.

"I wish it hadn't been us," was written on the parchment.

_-Meanwhile, on a beach in Fiore…-_

Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray were walking along the ocean. Wendy was smiling and enjoying the breeze. "I love it here!" she stated, long blue hair flowing gently around her. Her hair was in a long blue ponytail, and she was wearing a bikini skirt swimsuit. "The air here is wonderful, and the breeze is so nice and gentle!"

Happy, Charle and Panther Lily were sunning themselves next to each other, on the same white polka dotted blanket. All three were wearing sunglasses, looking as satisfied as can be. Ultear, Jellal and Meredy approached the group. Meredy ran into the ocean and was hugged fiercely by Juvia. Ultear went to Gray and the two began to chat about Ul. Then Erza and Jellal had drifted off into the distance, talking in low voices, foreheads touching. Lucy and Natsu were now the only ones left on the beach.

"You know," Lucy said. "It's kind of nice to be somewhere where you can't destroy _everything_." Natsu scratched his head sheepishly at the last part. His scarf, which had been tied around his forehead, flew off thanks to a strong burst of wind.

"AAHHHHH!" he screamed, grasping for it. Unfortunately, it flew out of his reach and landed in the ocean. As he waded after it, Gray began to laugh, but stopped when he saw his rival's agitated face.

"You owe me one," he muttered as he started to chase after the scarf. Juvia turned into water to look for it, and Ultear swam to Natsu. Lucy was about to chase after them when she found a glass bottle with a piece of paper inside of it. "Huh?" she asked, and opened it.

"What are you all up to?" demanded Erza, who had broken away from her conversation with Jellal to see what the ruckus was about. At that moment, Lucy had the paper in her hands. It was written in a girl's clean, clear writing and said "If we could be reborn, it would be fine to be born as twins again." On the other side was a message in blood. It was obvious that some of it had disappeared. "I… Wis…." Lucy slowly read. "It had seen… Ub?" Here she shook her head.

"No, that's not right," Lucy sighed before reading it aloud again, the water barely up to her ankles. "I wish it had _been_ us!" Her triumph only lasted for a moment before she began to ponder what the three missing characters after "had" were. Then a strong gust of wind picked up the paper and carried it across the ocean.

"Hey!" she shouted, chasing after it. She caught it in her grasp, crushing it a bit. Then, with a strong gust of wind and a bright light, everything turned to black.

_**Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and Haku were looking on with sad eyes. They turned to Haku. "What have you done?" asked Miku sadly. "You've forced this tragedy onto innocent people. And now we can't even do anything to help them." Haku was crying silently as she cradled the white scarf that looked like it was made out of dragon scales in her arms. It had belonged to that rose haired boy. **_

"_**Now we can only watch their tragedy play out."**_

**Well, that was the first chapter! Well, I suppose it counts more as the prologue…**

**Haku: You've turned me into the antagonist, haven't you?**

**Me: Actually, there is no antagonist in this story… Well, there is one. I suppose it would be me…? Natsu, why is your burning hand so close to my face? I think you may have misunderstood… Wait! There is one, but… You know what, never mind. I'm going to go listen to some music.**

**Erza: WAIT RIGHT THERE, MISSY!**

**ME: B-but… Children Record!**

**Natsu: GAH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE NOT KNOWING WHICH PERSON TO PUNCH?!**

**Me: I've got it all planned out, and you'll know soon, I swear!**

**Mystogan: Wait, what happened to my love story with Knightwalker? **

**Knightwalker: WHAT LOVE STORY?! BETA5200, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Erza: Wait, you can't kill her yet!**

**Me: *tears* Thank you Erza!**

**Erza: You have to get in a line. I do believe Natsu's first for making his beloved scarf fly away and replacing it with a stupid piece of paper.**

**Me: Someone save me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Sorry, I haven't been updating in such a long time… Eheh… Anyways, I kind of forgot to put the pairings in the description… There will be Jerza, Nalu, Graju, and some vague mentions of Gajeel x Levy, as well as Loke and the other celestial spirits appearing *coughLokeMikucough*. **

**Please note that I am basing this off the songs, not the novels. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, or the novels, or any of the characters.**

**Mystogan: When are you going to update my love story with Knightwalker?**

**Knightwalker: Beta5200… *raises spear threateningly***

**Erza Scarlet: About time you updated this. And you forgot some of the plot, didn't you?**

**Me: B-but I remembered it!**

**Natsu: WHO DO I PUNCH?!**

**Lucy: NO ONE! For now…**

**Gray: You wanna go, slanted eyes?**

**Natsu: Bring it, droopy eyes!**

**Gray: Dumb ball of flame! Idiot good for nothing burn everything up lizard!**

**Natsu: Pervert! Stripper!**

**Scarlet and Knightwalker: Shut up!**

**Jellal: Double Erza! (3o 3) *cough* Without further ado, let's address the reviews!**

**To DarkusCat: Thanks, I do try to make the author notes funny in case it gets a bit depressing… And if it ever seemed like I was getting abused, ignored, or threatened, that's because I try to make it realistic as it can be while being somewhat humorous, and who doesn't enjoy comedic abuse?… Well, keyword is "try"… Thanks for the support!**

**To Shaman Shinobi: You'll see~ ;) Thank you for the support and review!**

_**A long long time ago, in a place far far away**_

_**There was a kingdom no one dared to oppose**_

_**And its ruler was a queen so mean**_

_**A little girl of only… 20. **_

Chapter 2: "Normal" Life

_In the Yellow Kingdom_

"Gray" said a woman sitting on a throne. She was in a poofy yellow dress, and her long black hair was in pigtails. It made her look younger, despite her sharp eyes and her actual age of twenty. She tapped her finger, which had yellow nail polish on it. An eighteen year old boy with spiky black hair appeared, dressed in a yellow butler suit. He bowed.

"I'm here, Queen Ultear." Ultear smiled, something that made her look even younger. The two had often been mistaken as twins before (though they looked nothing alike, but it pleased the queen to say so), but Gray had been adopted into the family since he was young. Ul, Ultear's mother, had taken him in. However, because he wasn't legitimately part of the royal family, he was made the personal servant of the queen, who he had always regarded as his sister.

"What time is it, brother?"

"3 o'clock, my queen. I would guess that you are hungry, seeing as it is snack time. Will you be wanting brioche again?"

For a second Ultear's face was clouded, but it passed just as quickly. Smiling serenely, she nodded. "You guessed correctly, Gray. Yet again, you have proved that you know me too well." Gray grinned devilishly and bowed.

"I'll bring you your brioche soon, my queen."

_In the Blue Kingdom_

Natsu was giddy with joy. He was going on a date with his beloved, Princess Lucy Heartphilia. Unconsciously, his hands reached up and fingered his neck, where there was a scar and a strange feeling of emptiness. Today he would be taking the blonde beauty to the park in the neutral zone of the kingdoms, and they would admire the view of the huge water fountain in the middle of the park. He grinned a famous demon like grin before patting his blue outfit. Honestly, he hated the color blue, but he _was_ the prince of the Blue Kingdom, so it couldn't be helped.

_** Kaito smiled at the memory. That date with the Princess Miku had been the best day of his life. Though, he frowned when he saw the boy's rose pink hair. Was he colorblind? The Prince of Blue, with pink (or rather, to Natsu's insistence, red) hair? Brushing it aside, he recalled how the Yellow Queen and Servant both had dark black hair, musing how the colors clashed horribly. Shaking his head, he walked away. Although he still despised Queen Rin, after talking with Meiko and Haku he learned that she finally repented. Besides, he got his beloved Miku back, so all was well. They could live happily ever after. Rin must be happy as well, seeing as she got to talk and apologize to her brother, Len. Smiling to himself, he followed Natsu, eager to revisit his most precious memory.**_

_In the Yellow Kingdom_

After finishing her brioche and having Gray take it away, Queen Ultear sighed before calling out for her servant once more. Almost immediately, he appeared with a bow.

"Yes, my queen?" he asked. Ultear yawned.

"I'm terribly bored of sitting in my throne all day and not being able to do anything," she grumbled. Gray nodded sympathetically, and she continued. "Tell me a story, Gray. One that I haven't heard of before. You spent a lot of time with my mother, when she thought I had been kidnapped. Tell me a story about her." Gray looked stumped.

"I've already told you everything there is to know about your mother," he replied. "Any more stories, and I would have to make some up. And we all know how well that went last time." Last time Gray had tried to tell a story, it had been of a twisted story about how a prince went to save a princess only to find that she was in love with the dragon. Ultear had glared at him until he went to her room and fetched her a book of fairy tales. Ultear yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Fine then," she said after a short silence. "Go into the neutral zone of the kingdoms and tell me about everything you hear and see. Garner information. That ought to fill up my time. Also, find a suitable disguise for me."

"Disguise, Ul- my queen?" Gray asked, confused. Ultear's face clouded again at Gray's small blunder before it cleared. Smiling an evil smile that would have made yanderes everywhere proud, she nodded, and Gray gulped.

"Yes, Gray," she said. "If not today, then sometime soon, I wish to go outside and see the world."

_In the neutral territory, at the fountain_

"Princess Lucy Heartphilia," Natsu beamed at the girl. At eighteen, she was beautiful and had silky blonde hair that was in a tight bun. She had soft chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing an extravagant emerald green dress that flared out at her hips. Smiling right back at him, she did a little curtsy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to, Prince Natsu Dragneel," she replied.

_** Miku and Kaito frowned. Miku was no princess; she was just a mere, though very beautiful, commoner. It didn't make too much sense, although it didn't matter.**_

_** "It is probably an arranged marriage," muttered Rin. "Which makes it easier for her and Len's replacement to fall in love. Also, a much more devastating blow to the Green Kingdom when their only Princess dies and the kingdom as a whole crumbles slowly. In the end, nothing will change." She was about to turn around and disappear to the Yellow Kingdom's throne room, where she felt most at home. Since making the wish, the originals had found that they were able to teleport to any place in their old world by imagining it. After a lot of confusion, especially where Haku accidentally lost the boy's scarf, they had finally gotten it under control. As Rin was turning, she saw Gray casually walking to the fountain, and decided to stay. **_

Gray slowed to a stop at the fountain, looking at the happy yet somewhat stiff couple. Unlike Ultear, he didn't decide to engage in anything political. Not knowing who these people were, he made eye contact with Lucy.

_**The Vocaloids held their breath, tears filling their eyes. This was one of the many crucial parts in the story. Where the Yellow Servant falls in love with the Daughter of Green.**_

Gray's eyes slid right over Lucy's and settled on Natsu's narrow ones. "There's something about you that I really hate," he growled. Natsu tensed and narrowed his sharp eyes even more.

"Same here, droopy eyes," he growled back, ignoring Lucy's worried look. "And why did you strip?" Looking down, Gray realized that Natsu was right, and he was indeed almost naked, with only boxers left on. The rest of his clothes were in a pile at his feet. Lucy let out a strangled cry and covered her eyes, watching through her fingers. Natsu rolled up his sleeves and got real close to Gray. "You wanna go?" he hissed. "I can beat you down any day!"

"I'd like to see you try, pointy eyes," Gray sneered right back at him. "And what kind of man has rose pink hair?" Natsu took a step back, remembering that the love of his life was watching. He smoothed down his hair (which sprung right back up into it's messy spikes as if it had a life of it's own) and struck a cool guy pose.

"Hey, I make this look good," he said silkily, taking a glance at Lucy, who smiled in relief, thinking that the boys were done arguing. However, Gray made the bad mistake of letting out a rude laugh. Natsu growled. "That does it!" he screamed. Throwing his fist back, ready to punch he said "Fire Dragon's Flaming Fist!" at the same time Gray made a kimodachi stance with his fists on top of one another at his side and said "Ice Make Shield!" Nothing happened, and the boys both had similar "WTF did I just say" looks on their faces. Lucy had automatically reached to her side only to realize she had no keys. _Why was I looking for keys?_ She wondered. Shoulders sagging in defeat, she leaned against the edge of the fountain and watched as the two boys had an all out fist brawl.

_**"I do not remember this," Kaito said, looking at Len. "I do not believe we had fought the first time we met. Or is my memory flawed?" Len shook his head.**_

_** "No, I don't remember this either," he said. "But it just means that it'll be easier for the events to take place. If they already hate each other, then…" he left the sentence unfinished as a bush rustled behind them. Turning, they saw a blue haired woman pop out before dashing to hide behind a tree. "Ah, Gray~" she sighed. She began creeping forward to the two fighting boys when Gray suddenly turned around. Yelping, she ran straight into Rin, who dodged. The woman's arm passed through Rin's, and with a yelp, she splashed into the fountain, tripping against a step. **_

Lucy, who had heard what sounded like a little girl, turned to look behind her at the fountain, where there was a pale drenched silhouette of a small girl in a poofy dress. With a scream, she cried "Ghost!" Gray paused to look where Lucy was looking, and his face paled. However, Natsu hit him with a good solid punch and roaring, he hit him back. The ghost disappeared, and Lucy took in deep breaths. Looking at the boys, she saw that they were still fighting and hissed through her teeth. This was getting out of hand.

As she took a threatening step toward them, a woman passed by. With long red hair and deep brown eyes, she was probably the most beautiful woman in the lands. She was carrying a sword and was wearing red armor. Stopping by the trio, she frowned.

"You two boys wouldn't happen to be fighting now, would you?" she asked. It sounded like an innocent (though the answer was completely obvious) question to Lucy, but Natsu and Gray tensed and smiled nervously.

"No, ma'am!" Gray said, shivering.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu squeaked in a high pitch, nodding in agreement with Gray. The woman narrowed her eyes before leaving. Letting out a sigh, Gray and Natsu glared at each other and turned around. Gray nodded toward Lucy, as if he pitied her and wished her good luck, before he glanced at his yellow wristwatch. With a strangled yelp, he picked up his clothes, put them on in twice the time it took to take them off, and ran away. Natsu scowled at him before shooting a dazzling devilish smile at Lucy, smoothing down his spiky pink hair only to have it pop back up again. She giggled at it and looped her arm through his. He blushed so hard, he didn't even notice Lucy was still trembling in fear from the ghost.

_In the Yellow Kingdom_

Gray bowed down to Queen Ultear. She looked at him expectantly, scrutinizing his wounds, and he twitched. "Well," she said calmly. "What happened out there?"

"Well," Gray gulped. "I met this idiotic pink haired bastard," he scowled, and Ultear's face darkened briefly at his vocabulary, "who was on a date with his blonde girlfriend, and I got into a fight." Ultear nodded, motioning for him to continue. Gray took in a deep breath. If he couldn't tell his sister and queen, who else could he tell? "I saw a ghost. Of a little blonde girl in a yellow dress exactly like yours, with blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes. In the fountain, and she was drenched in water. It was only there for a second, but…" Ultear leaned forward, eyes gleaming and hands clasped together tightly.

"Tell me more!" she begged, looking like a girl much younger than 20. "I love ghost stories! Tell me her name, her background, how she died, why she was drenched in water, why she had a dress like mine! Please, Gray!" Gray smiled and spun her a tale of a little girl who drowned, and got revenge upon her killer by giving him nightmares each night until he died. Ultear sat on her throne and listened, eyes glistening in tears and laughing when the girl finally got her vengeance. Beckoning to the scribe that stood just outside the doorway, she reduced her laughter to a small smile.

"Scribe," Ultear commanded. "I order you to write down the story Servant Gray has just told me. Word for word, sentence for sentence. And if a single thing is wrong, I will cut off your head. Am I clear?" The scribe nodded and shuffled away nervously after bowing to the queen. She leaned forward to Gray again, chin resting on her hands.

"Gray," she said softly, and he came forward to hear her better. "I've decided. Soon, very, very soon, you shall take me outside. We shall walk to the neutral zone and back, observing everyone. However, give me a disguise so that none may know who I am, and show me everything. I want to see this ghost you spoke of. I want to meet the people you've met. And also," her eyes looked a bit glazed, and her voice had lowered an octave. "I'm thinking of conquering the Green Kingdom. Here is a picture of the Green Royal Family, in case you happen to run into them." Gray gulped. Whenever she said that, it usually meant she wanted him to kill someone.

Gray took a deep breath. _It's better to memorize it now, _he thought, _than to have_ _someone find me carrying around the picture and a knife._ Looking at the picture, he froze. Standing in the middle was the Daughter of Green herself, a familiar blonde. Lucy Heartphilia.

_**Kaito froze, glaring accursedly at Rin, and Rin burst into tears. Miku patted her on the back, assuring her that it would be okay. Haku looked down at her hands, which her still clutching the precious scarf. Suddenly, she hugged Rin. "It's all over," Rin sobbed. "It's all over. If Fate can't find a way to kill everyone one way, she'll do it another!" Len nodded to Miku and Haku, and they stepped aside. Leading his sister away to a corner, he began to talk to her in soft tones, whispering her favorite fairy tale into her ear, assuring her that everything would be fine. **_

_**Haku looked down sullenly, and Meiko narrowed her eyes. "I've always wanted to know how these events came to be," Meiko said. "I only defeated the queen because of Kaito's help. Without his motivation, none of this would have happened. Now I finally get to see where his motivation came from." Haku sniffled dejectedly, and Miku hugged her reassuringly. **_

"_**We all saw it, didn't we?" she said loudly, smiling. "Things are happening that none of them can control. Muscle memory, old habits that can't break. Those small differences will definitely change the outcome!" The Vocaloids nodded, emboldening Miku. "And we can help! Although living things pass through us, we can still touch objects. And we are visible to them when drenched in water," Rin shivered, still feeling the shock of the cold fountain water when she fell into it. "So maybe we can communicate!" They all nodded again. Kaito straightened his back, giving him an extra two inches of height when he already easily towered over everyone else there. **_

"_**We will not let another tragedy happen," he declared. "At the cost of our lives, we shall save these young innocent children!" They nodded again, and Haku clutched Natsu's scarf, tears streaming down her face.**_

**So, what did you think of the chapter? Thank you for taking the time to read it, and please review and tell me what you feel about it! Sorry if it seems really confusing and all…**

**Erza: Confusing? Not in the least. Of course, there's the minor fact that I DIDN'T GET ANY OF IT. And if I didn't get any of it, what makes you think any of your readers would get it?**

**Okay then, summary is that Fairy Tail is playing on a beach, the characters in the water get transported to the land where the Evils Series takes place. The Vocaloids are like ghostly afterimages, but because Haku made the wish while standing in water, the Vocaloids are visible when wet. The cast is in the prologue, and Juvia isn't in the cast but her amazing stalking skills have carried her all the way to another land. There **_**is**_** a main antagonist, though it has yet to be revealed.**

**Natsu: Much better. A lot less words. When do I get to punch someone?**

**Lucy: Wait for it, Natsu… Patience…**

**Gray: *strips and settles down in chair with sunglasses on and a smoothie* Patience can be fun. It means relaxation, and a nice, cool breeze.**

**Lucy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *covers eyes***

**Erza: Gray, put your clothes back on!**

**Natsu: Yeah, stripper! AND BETA5200, GIMME BACK MY SCARFY!**

**Me: But… It's important that you don't have it! **

**Natsu: SCARFY! I SHALL AVENGE YOU! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT BLAZE!**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs away***

**Natsu: *misses and hits Gray***

**Lucy: Here we go… *puts on headphones and listens to music in the distance***

**Erza: *glares* Anyways, as always, please review and tell Beta5200 what she's doing wrong. Because I know. I don't think she does…**


End file.
